


Pretty little /Brit/ with the swollen eyes,  Would you show them to me?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, bit of angst, but a tiny bit, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's overworking himself, and it takes for him to faint for anyone to notice. A prompt from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty little /Brit/ with the swollen eyes,  Would you show them to me?

**PROMPT: Mavin Prompt: Gavin has been working a lot, staying all night up, and when someone comes to ask him a favor he can say no. So, one day, he faints. And everyone it’s worried about him (mostly Michael) and he punchs him softly and tells him that he worries that he need rest. (bonus points if Mavin Established Relashionship.)**

_Words: 640_

**Mavin**

**—-**

**  
**Gavin could already feel his eye lids becoming heavy and it was only 10 in the morning –but in his defense he didn’t even go home last night. Gavin stayed at the office all night finishing editing and also fixing some stuff for the SloMo guys. Last night Michael and he had fought, so Michael went to his own apartment- and wouldn’t know Gavin didn’t go home. Over the last two weeks Gavin had only been home to sleep in his own bed 8 times. Geoff always assumed he was at Michael’s apartment. Gavin had gotten about 15 minutes of sleep before Geoff was slapping him awake. Gavin was struggling to stay awake and by lunch he was ready to tell Geoff he couldn’t work properly and needed to go home –when Brandon stopped him in the hallway.

                “Will you help me find some hard drives?” Gavin nodded, how long could finding a hard drive take?

~

                It took an hour, his entire lunch break. And the hard drive had been on Chris’s desk the entire time; he wasted an hour of energy for nothing. Brandon thanked Gavin for his help and Gavin retreated back downstairs.

~

                Over the next week Gavin was working so much he was going days without eating, and days without sleep. Gavin was over working himself and he knew it- but he had so much to do if he was going to get time off to film slo mo stuff with Dan. So Gavin carried on, and never complained about how tired he felt or that he thought they were giving him too much to do.

                Gavin just soldiered on.

~

                “Gavin you alright buddy? You’re looking a bit worse for wear.” Geoff says on morning when he comes into work and Gavin’s (still) sitting at his computer –editing the Minecraft Let’s Play from the day before.

                “Yeah, just tired that’s all.” Gavin smiles and Geoff shrugs, if it was too much Gavin would tell him right?

~

                “Hey Gavin! Could you throw me the controller behind you?” Ray asks as their getting ready to film a new Let’s Play and Gavin nods, because when doesn’t he say ‘yeah sure’.

                Gavin stood up to quickly though and his vision goes and next thing he knows everything’s black.

~

                “GAVIN?” Michael screams instantly and rushes over to his boyfriend who’s lying on the carpeted ground.  Gavin’s breath is steady and when Michael gets him into his lap he sees the dark rings around Gavin’s eyes and how tired he looks.

~

                About 2 hours later Gavin comes back into the world of the living. Gavin knows he’s on the couch, and that Michael, Ray, Geoff and Jack are there. He feels a light knock on his arm and see’s that Michael (softly) had punched him.

                “You about killed me! And yourself! You need rest you knob.” Michael says softly, brushing the hair off Gavin’s forehead, “You really worried us all…Why didn’t you say something about it being to much?”

                “Because I need to hold my weight around here- especially if I need time to go to England to see Dan and shoot Slo Mo…”

                “You’re an idiot, Gus would have let you go anyways.” Michael laughs and kisses the Brit’s forehead, “What do you say about we go home put on South Park and sleep?”

                “Sounds nice.” Gavin smiles and wonders how something so perfect became his.

~

                That night when Kenny has been killed once again, Gavin’s drifting off. The couple are cuddled on the couch, Gavin’s head on Michael’s chest, and the red heads hands in the sandy blonde hair.

                “Love you Mi-cul.” Gavin mumbles and Michael smile’s even though Gavin can’t see him and leans down to kiss his boy on the top of his head.

                “Love you too, ya stupid twit.”


End file.
